fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jazlyn Riona
Backstory Jazlyn Riona is the main protagonist of The Great Empress of Riona. "A young man living in modern day america dies after suffering from a terminal illness. It was the end of his fairly short, loathsome, and disappointing life. Or at least it should have been, as he discovers that he has been reincarnated in another world as the illegitimate daughter of the Riona king, the single most powerful man in the world ." Personal Statistics Alignment: Unknown Name: Jazlyn Riona, Jazlyn Lancaster Origin: The Great Empress of Riona Gender: Female (Formerly male) Age: 9 (29 mentally) Classification: Human Birthplace: Riona Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: Her Own Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B, higher via magic Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Possibly Genius Intelligence, Possibly Supernatural Luck (Is stated to have a "high destiny value"), Somewhat skilled in Martial Arts |-|With Grimoire= All previous Abilities, Mana Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via Magical Destruction Waves), Earth Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Golems), Healing (Low), Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Could somewhat withstand Marco's Magical Destruction Wave) Attack Potency: Human level (Is a somewhat average nine year old girl), higher via magic Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human level Durability: Human level, Street level via magic (Jazlyn stated that even if a mud golem fought someone hundreds of times stronger than it, it's opponent would still struggle against its hard mud body) Stamina: Normal Human Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Her Grimoire Intelligence: Above Average. Learned to use crest magic's ancient written language in a relatively short time frame. Very few mages have ever learned crest magic's ancient language, and she compares it to a series of complicated math problems rather than a language. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. In order to use any attack spell, Jazlyn has to put a delay on it and ready a protective barrier before it activates, otherwise she risks suffering from her own Magical Destruction Wave. Notable Attacks/Techniques: =Magic= *'Magical Destruction Wave:' A Magical Destruction Wave is the excess energy which is produced whenever magic is performed. The more mana put into a spell, the more potent the wave is. Most waves which aren't performed by at least mage-level individuals are harmless to humans. However, those who are mages or approaching the strength of a mage give off waves potent enough to knock out anyone in the surroundings who isn't protected by mana. Even more powerful magic users can induce death with only a Magical Destruction Wave. *'Protection:' A weak spell; creates a magic barrier which is meant to protect the body from Magical Destruction Waves but isn’t helpful against direct magical attacks. *'Heal (Light):' A spell which instantly heals small cuts and bruises. *'Transfer:' A spell which can transfer mana from one object to another. It’s too weak to work on humans who can control their mana, but plants and small animals are fair game when it comes to this spell. *'Mud Golem:' A weak attack spell; creates a golem made of mud which has high resistance to physical attacks. Relatively weak, only being slightly stronger than the average woman, and as a result of its mud nature is weak towards all elemental magic. Jazlyn considers this one of the weakest kind of golems there are. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Geniuses